The Internet of Things, or “IoT” for short, represents an evolution of computer networks that seeks to connect many everyday objects to the Internet. Notably, there has been a recent proliferation of “smart” devices that are Internet-capable such as thermostats, lighting, televisions, cameras, and the like. In many implementations, these devices may also communicate with one another. For example, an IoT motion sensor may communicate with one or more smart lightbulbs, to actuate the lighting in a room, when a person enters the room.
The number of IoT nodes in any given network deployment is rapidly increasing, with some deployments including hundreds or even thousands of IoT nodes, today. This increase in the number of nodes on the network also places a much larger load on the network in terms of bandwidth consumption, onboarding, software updating, and the like.